


Learning To Breathe [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Learning to Breathe] written by Speranza]</p><p>He closes his eyes and listens to the city's hushed negotiations: what it can give, what it wants in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Breathe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning To Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7576) by Speranza. 



> **Caution:** You might not want to listen to this podfic while driving or operating heavy machinery. No, really. There's some (purposeful) repetitive monotony that some may find lulling.
> 
> Recorded for Amplificathon 2010. Many thanks to [DarkEmeralds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmeralds/pseuds/DarkEmeralds) for beta and comments!

**Length:** 14:48

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 13.5 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/learning-to-breathe)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 11.4 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/learning-to-breathe-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/5101.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/4958.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
